


Fruit Shenanigans

by Tailsdoll123



Category: Servamp
Genre: AU, FRUIT EVERYWHERE, Fluff, M/M, fruit puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailsdoll123/pseuds/Tailsdoll123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>I work at a fruit store and you come in almost everyday and rearrange the products. Today you made the apples spell 'Call me'.</p>
<p>----<br/>Mahiru works at the Servamp Fruit store where after dealing with Tsubaki's teasing, he ends up meeting a certain green haired teen whom enjoys fruit puns and rearranging the fruit to flirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by the prompt:
> 
> “I work in a fruit store and you come almost every day, rearranging the products. Today you made the apples spell call me.”
> 
> Pairing: Sakuya x Mahiru
> 
> Notes: This is an AU
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp

**Fruit Shenanigans**

“He came again,” Kuro sighed out, looking as bored as usual. The lazy teenager was leaning back on his chair; feet up near the counter, while reading a comic.

As was his usual habit.

“He comes almost every day at this point,” Mahiru replied while slapping his hand on one of Kuro’s legs, whom immediately recoiled and pulled his legs closer to himself.

“How troublesome.”

“If you’d actually get off your feet and did you work, maybe you could have sorted this out yourself.”

Seeing no reaction from his co worker, Mahiru rolled his eyes before picking up the box full of fresh apples from the counter and heading towards the fruit stand at the back of the store.

Mahiru had been working at the Servamp Fruit store for around three weeks now and in that time he’d learned that if Kuro was on duty, chances were stuff wasn’t going to get done – or if they were they were done half-assed.

Kuro hated doing troublesome things after all; he preferred kicking back and playing his DS. If the store hadn’t been owned by his family, chances were Kuro would be struggling to hold a job much less make the effort to get one.

Still Mahiru had gotten used to this behaviour, after all Kuro was his childhood friend/next door neighbour and it was thanks to him and his family that Mahiru got a job so quickly.

(Mahiru partly believed that the reason he was given the job so easily was because he was the only that made Kuro do something as opposed to letting him sit on his ass.)

Upon arriving to the back of the store where the apples were kept, Mahiru gently placed the box on the floor so as to not bruise the green fruit and then turned to his attention to the display to check how many apples were needed.

Immediately his attention was grabbed when he noticed the apples had been moved. The apples had been placed in a particular way that they spelled something out and upon registering what it said, Mahiru felt his cheeks burn.

**_CALL ME_ **

He flushed even more when he noticed a piece of paper sticking out underneath one of the apples and upon pulling it out, he took note of the digits written on it.

Clenching the scrap, Mahiru bit his lip before slowly grabbing the nearest apple from the display. He took note of the soft bruises on the fruit and couldn’t help but smile a little.

“He must have struggled to keep the fruit in place, that idiot...” He muttered fondly only to let out a surprised yelp when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Turning around, he glared at the perpetrator who happened to be Kuro’s brother, Lily.

“I’ve taken over Kuro’s shift, Mahiru. Do you need any help?” The blonde man asked, looking at the display with an amused smile.

“I-it’s fine, I’ve got this.” Mahiru replied, embarrassed he was caught staring at the fruit and quickly placing it back down on the display.

The blonde hummed before slowly raising his hand to the open collar of his shirt. “Are you sure? Perhaps if I stripped do-”

“DON’T STRIP IN THE STORE!”

Batting away the older man, Mahiru placed the piece of paper in his back pocket, still hyper away of it while working.

If he had to place a time when it all began, he guessed it was a week ago when he actually met Sakuya.

He never knew that meeting Sakuya would cause this “fruit flirting” to happen.

He didn’t hate it though....

* * *

 

Mahiru felt his eye twitch as he glared at the taller man in front of him who was messing with the displays. It figured that on his second week of starting the job, _he_ would come to mess with him.

He’d been doing it since Mahiru befriended Kuro after all.

“Tsubaki, can you please not mess with the products?” The brown haired boy griped, getting a pout in return.

“Eh? I was just curious MahiMahi, am I not allowed to look at the fruits?” The black haired man asked, covering his mouth with his sleeve to hide his smirk.

“Touching and looking are two different things! Besides, aren’t you supposed to be working?” Mahiru questioned.

Mahiru flinched when Tsubaki let out a loud laugh before he sighed. “Boring...” he muttered, ignoring Mahiru’s glare.

“Tsubakyon! What’s taking so long~? I wanna get shish kabobs!” A tall pink haired man exclaimed, barging into the shop while in the process knocking some of the displays.

“I want sushi though,” Tsubaki replied, letting out a faint sigh while the pink haired man pouted.

“But we get sushi every time! ~Sigh~ But if Tsubaki wants sushi then sushi it is~”

_‘It figures Tsubaki’s friends would be just as weird,’_ Mahiru thought to himself. Normal people would probably be intimidated by the scene in front of them but considering Mahiru grew up with the Servamp family being next door, he had gotten used to their quirks.

Including Tsubaki’s seemingly random mood swings.

Mahiru watched in dismay as the remaining customers in the store quickly left, realizing he probably wouldn’t be seeing much today. So in the end he was stuck in the store with Tsubaki and his friend.

Said friend happened to glance to the side and settled his gaze on Mahiru who slightly flinched at the deep red eyed gaze he got.

“Hey, who’s the brat?” He asked snarkly, pointing at Mahiru as if he wouldn’t notice.

“I’m right here, you could have just asked,” Mahiru spoke up, huffing a little.

 The pink haired man scowled in response before a dark smirk curled onto his face. “Ahh so the store clerk is a bit sassy huh?”

“Just because I talked doesn’t make me sassy-“

“He’s rude too! Dead, dead or dead, which do you choose?” He continued, ignoring Mahiru’s comment, while Mahiru himself gaped at the weird man.

_‘What kind of person is this guy?!’_

“BeruBeru, don’t be mean. He is brother’s friend,” Tsubaki commented, amused with the whole situation.

“Aw, but doesn’t that mean it’s better to skewer him even more?” ‘BeruBeru’ whined, looking as though he’d been told off for putting his hand in the cookie jar.

Tsubaki let out a loud laugh before once again looking bored. If Tsubaki wasn’t part of the family that owned the shop, Mahiru would have thrown him out.

In fact he was still tempted to anyway.

“Haven’t you got somewhere better to be?” Mahiru prompted, but groaned when Tsubaki patted his head in turn.

“Aw is MahiMahi getting annoyed? You really should smile more, it’s not good for business if the clerk is frowning,” he teased, quickly withdrawing his hand when Mahiru tried to slap him away.

Was he really going to be stuck with them?

His question was answered when the store door opened again.

More specifically it was answered when _he_ stepped in. The person in question was a teenage boy whom looked to be around Mahiru’s age with wild green hair, a long piece of hair that was curled stuck out to him.

The teen took one look at Tsubaki and Berukia before letting out a sigh.

“You two should really stop bothering the clerk, we’re supposed to be meeting up with the others,” The green haired boy said, crossing his arms.

“Aw Sakkun came to visit!” Tsubaki chuckled.

“I told you not to call me that,” ‘Sakkun’ replied, flushing. Mahiru figured from the weak comeback that he didn’t mind being called that.

“Ne ne Sakuya~ I wasn’t bothering the brat, he’s just rude,” Berukia whined, he was the type to not let it go after all.

When the green haired teenager, Sakuya, turned to look in Mahiru’s direction, instead of looking with a glare like he expected – from experience Mahiru knew most of Tsubaki’s friends were very protective of him and each other-he was instead met with a wide eyed gaze before Sakuya looked away, his cheeks flushed.

Tsubaki took note of this and let out his usual loud laugh, tears literally leaving his eyes, before an apathetic look took over.

“Well this is the first time you actually decided to come in...” Mahiru heard the black haired man mutter to himself.

“J-just stop bothering him, Okay? Let’s go,” Sakuya said, marching forward and grabbing Berukia before pushing him towards the door.

“Alright, alright! Sheesh, I’m going,” Berukia replied, slapping Sakuya’s hands of him. Berukia suddenly paused on his way to the door before a dark smirk curled onto his face.

He then ‘accidentally’ banged into one of the displays near the door, causing the fresh bananas on it to fall onto the floor.

“Whoops,” he said though he didn’t sound at all sorry. Tsubaki covered his mouth, muffling his laughs as he followed after his tall friend.

“Well I’m sure you can fix this MahiMahi,” he called out, finally leaving the store with Berukia, their mixed laughter ringing outside.

“Jerks, wish they’d actually act their age,” Mahiru muttered to himself while grabbing a cardboard box to place the damaged fruits in it though he hoped some of the fruit didn’t fall, it would be a shame to waste them.

“I’m really sorry about them,” a voice spoke up, startling Mahiru. Looking towards the source of the sound, it came upon Mahiru that he didn’t see Sakuya leave with the other two.

“Its fine, I’m used to Tsubaki doing things like this and it’s not the first time,” Mahiru replied, bending down to start collecting the bananas from the floor.

He was shocked when Sakuya bent down next to him and started to help him pick up the yellow fruit.

“You don’t need to do that,” Mahiru protested but Sakuya simply waved him off while picking up another banana.

“It’s fine, they’re my friends so I feel partly responsible and besides...”

He then raised the banana to Mahiru’s eye level.

“I find you apeeling.”

Mahiru paused from his task and looked at Sakuya in disbelief before snorting.

“That was terrible.”

“Even so, you’re laughing,” Sakuya teased, placing the banana in the box. Mahiru rolled his eyes while standing up, grabbing the box and heading towards the counter.

“Because of how terrible it was.”

“Aw, that’s berry sweet of you to say.”

Turning back to Sakuya, he noticed that the teen was holding one of the strawberries from a nearby display and slapped his head.

“Really, another one?”

Although he tried to look annoyed, he couldn’t stop the smile curling onto his face.

Sakuya seemed to be pleased about his reaction and stuck his hand out.

“Sakuya Watanuki,” he introduced and gripped Mahiru’s offered hand, the brown haired boy noting how big the other’s hand was around his.

“Mahiru Shirota,” he replied, watching as the red eyed boy seemed to mutter the name to himself.

“I haven’t really seen you working here before,” Sakuya said, leaning against the counter while Mahiru began taking notes of how many fruit were damaged.

“This is my second week working here, I have visited before but I guess we just never saw each other.”

“Huh.”

Before anymore could be said, a buzzing noise rang out from Sakuya’s pocket, whom groaned a little.

“I gotta go, Tsubaki will be wondering what’s taking me so long,” Sakuya said, sounding a little disappointed.

“Oh it’s fine,” Mahiru replied, he himself feeling a little disappointed –it was fun talking to Sakuya.

“Maybe we’ll see each other around.”

“Yeah, that would be alright,” Mahiru said, smiling.

He was confused when Sakuya seemed to snap his head to the side though he could have sworn he saw the green haired boy blushing.

“Awesome, see you soon Mahiru.”

He watched the green haired boy leave, still smiling. He was thankful Sakuya had been around as dealing with Tsubaki alone didn’t always leave him in a good mood.

“I could deal with less of the puns though...”

* * *

 

The next time he saw Sakuya was two days later and it was also on that day that Sakuya started moving the fruits around.

Mahiru had been sharing a shift with Kuro, who as usual was chilling by the counter.

The brown haired boy had been filling in the orange display when he suddenly found his eyes covered.

“Guess who?”

“What the? Is that you Hyde?”

Hyde, the fifth brother in the family, was similar to Tsubaki in that he would also mess with Mahiru though not to the point of messing around with the shop. Usually he spent his days hanging around Mahiru’s senior whom was popular for playing the piano.

“Nope,” the other person spoke, removing his hands so that Mahiru could see again. Turning around, Mahiru was shocked to see Sakuya whom was grinning at him.

“Sakuya! What are you doing here?”

“Orange you glad to see me? Whoa don’t look at me like that, sorry! I was in the area so I thought I’d say hi,” Sakuya laughed, amused with the glare he got from Mahiru.

“Seriously, you and puns,” Mahiru snorted, pulling another box of oranges towards him.

“Hey, you like them, I know you do,” Sakuya teased before crouching down beside Mahiru. “How many oranges are you planning to use, there’s tons!”

“Ah it may seem that way but actually they’re all different types of oranges.” Mahiru said, smiling at Sakuya’s confused look.

“They look the same to me.”

“Of course they do, to those that aren’t really looking. Oranges are split into two categories –sweet oranges and bitter oranges. There are four sweet oranges which are the common oranges, the blood oranges, the navel oranges and the acid less orange and they have their own individual orange types too. Then there are 3 bitter oranges which are the Seville orange, the bergamot orange and the trifoliate orange. I’m sure there are more oranges for the categories but it just depends really.”

“Wow you sure are an orange buff,” Sakuya whistled, smiling at Mahiru’s blush.

“I-It’s not that! I just thought it was useful knowledge to have at the store! The Servamp fruit shop is the only place in town that gets specific fruits that are only made in certain countries. I thought it would be simple to just learn all the different fruit in case a customer needed a specific fruit.”

“Sounds like a lot of work.”

“Even so, it’s simple to get it out the way. Simple is best, that’s what my uncle taught me.” Mahiru mumbled, warmth filling him at the thought of his relative whom was away working.

“I would have thought your parents taught you that.”

“No....my parents are dead,” Mahiru replied, folding the now empty cardboard box –just one more box of oranges to go through.

When he got no response from Sakuya, Mahiru turned to see Sakuya looking at him in understanding.

“My parents are dead too. I live with my older sister.”

“Then she must be a heck of a person to raise someone like you,” Mahiru snickered, laughing when Sakuya playfully pushed him.

“Yeah she is,” Sakuya whispered to himself before standing up upon noticing Mahiru doing the same.

“I’ve gotta go to the back of the store now, God knows Kuro won’t be doing any of the innovatory.”

“Kuro? He’s Tsubaki’s older brother isn’t he?”

“Yeah, he’s supposed to be manning the counter –if you see him asleep on your way out, give him a nudge.”

“Will do,” Sakuya laughed, grinning at Mahiru as he watched him head to the back of the store.

Sakuya turned to leave the store when his eyes strayed over to the oranges.

“Hmm...”

**~Few minutes later~**

Coming back with the last box after taking the innovatory, Mahiru was slightly disappointed to see no signs of Sakuya before his eyes turned back to the orange display only to balk.

The oranges had been moved to form some words to his shock.

**HEY CUTIE**

“What the.....? Who could have done this?”

However Mahiru had an inkling of who it was and couldn’t help but snort.

“That dork.”

* * *

 

“Are you positive a tomato is a fruit?” Sakuya questioned him, examining the small red food.

“Yes I am,” Mahiru replied; trying to take the fruit from him but Sakuya simply held it above him, sticking is tongue out.

Mahiru was frustrated that the majority of people he knew had height advantage over him –sans Hugh and Misono. But Sakuya was just being unfair!

Having had his fun, he passed the fruit back to Mahiru who flicked him in return.

Although this was his third time seeing Sakuya, Mahiru already felt close to him, he was just so easy to get along with not to mention they had similar interests so that was a plus.

He was kind of worried that he would get in trouble for talking with Sakuya while on the job but Grimm* and Hester** didn’t seem to mind (well Hester had to confirm it herself due to always looking pissed off).

Due to the more mature sister and brother being on duty today, Mahiru didn’t really have much to do –the siblings always told him he didn’t have to work that day but he loved being a part of the store so generally he came in to work anyway.

“What’s this?”

Mahiru turned his attention back to Sakuya whom was holding a yellowish fruit with wrinkly skin.

“That’s an Ugli fruit, they came from America,” Mahiru informed, seeing Sakuya narrow his eyes at the fruit.

“It looks like a grapefruit...”

“That’s because it’s a cross between a mandarin and a grapefruit. There are tons of fruit that are like that.”

“There goes the Mahiru encyclopaedia, knowing all his crossbreed fruits.”

Mahiru blushed and was about to snatch the fruit from Sakuya when he suddenly bumped his leg against the stand. Not being able to keep his balance, he closed his eyes as he felt himself fall towards the ground.

Or he would have if a pair of arms didn’t wrap around him and pull him into a chest. Opening his eyes, he looked up to see Sakuya looking at with a relieved expression.

“Wow Mahiru, are you....falling for me?” Sakuya chuckled while Mahiru sputtered in his arms.

Noticing he was still in Sakuya’s hold, Mahiru was about to pull away when he noticed Sakuya’s intense stare on him. The two simply glanced at each other, slowly closing the distance between them...

“HEY YOU TWO, GET A ROOM! THIS IS A FRUIT STORE!” Grimm yelled, scaring the pair who immediately jumped away from each other.

“Um thanks,” Mahiru mumbled, trying to look anywhere but at the green haired teen.

“You’re welcome,” Sakuya replied, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Later on when Mahiru was cleaning the shop floor, he noticed the Ugli fruit arranged into another two words.

**I REALLY**

“Is he trying to say something...?”

* * *

 

The fourth time it happened, Mahiru didn’t actually see Sakuya. It wasn’t like he was avoiding him (even though he spent most of his time in the back), but for some reason Mahiru felt heart speed up whenever he thought about the green haired boy.

It was weird, he had only talked to Sakuya three times and yet he was always anticipating the next time he would see him.

“It would be simpler to just tell Sakuya what is up,” he told himself as he exited the back to the front.

“Oi Mamahiru!” Hyde called out, “that green haired guy came! I think he touched the fruit again, sought it out will ya?”

“I told you not to call me that,” Mahiru replied, already heading in the direction Hyde had pointed too.

“Aw but it’s no fun if I-ACK!” Hyde’s sentence was cut off when he suddenly found himself being kicked across the room.

“Shitty rat,” Licht growled, putting his foot down as he continued playing his game at the counter, “he told you to stop, never listen.”

“Licht-tan is so mean!”

Mahiru didn’t even want to begin understanding their relationship. Even though Licht kept saying he hated Hyde, he always came to the fruit shop whenever Hyde had to work.

The section Hyde had pointed at happened to be the pear section where once again some of the fruit had been moved.

**LIKE YOU**

“He must have it bad,” Hyde snickered, popping up behind Mahiru whom jumped.

“Don’t do that! Hyde, aren’t you supposed to be keeping an eye on the counter!” Mahiru yelled, trying to cover the fruit words from Hyde.

“Nobody comes around this time anyway,” Hyde whined, “let’s do something fun! Oh I know, how about-ACK!”

Once again Mahiru watched Hyde go flying by Licht’s kick. Turning to the taller black haired boy, Mahiru sighed before offering a melon from another stand.***

“It’s on the house.”

* * *

 

Upon arriving home from work that day, Mahiru pulled out the phone number he received and bit his lip. Thinking about the other messages, if he put them together they formed a full sentence.

**Hey cutie I really like you call me.**

He was certain it was Sakuya messing with the fruits but it was still pretty unbelievable that Sakuya was being serious about it. From the time he had spent with Sakuya he had been funny and mischievous.

It was most likely a prank from that him but at that thought a sharp pain rang throughout him.

He didn’t want it to be a joke.

He debated whether to actually call Sakuya or not but decided not to. Next time he saw Sakuya, he would discuss it with him in person.

As he went to bed that night, he couldn’t help but think about the time he had been held by Sakuya, his heart thumping frantically.

“So stupid.”

* * *

 

The next day happened to be one of the days he didn’t work but although he could spend his day freely, Mahiru was in a rush to get to the supermarket for its bargain sale.

It was while he was walking around the store that his eyes landed on a familiar person.

Sakuya was hanging around the drink isle and he wasn’t alone. Next to him was a beautiful girl with long green hair.

For some reason Mahiru felt a pang rang through him at the thought of Sakuya hanging around the girl. About to look away, he stared in shock as the girl turned towards Sakuya and kissed him on the cheek, both of them laughing happily together.

“Ah,” Mahiru muttered to himself, “so that’s it. I knew he was joking around.”

It was then that Sakuya happened to turn to look in Mahiru’s direction and widened his eyes.

“Mahiru?” He called out in shock, walking over to him while the girl stared in with a small smile.

“Oh hey Sakuya,” Mahiru greeted back, forcing a smile.

“Hey yourself! I haven’t seen you in a while, I was starting to get worried,” Sakuya replied, grinning.

He then rubbed the back of his head, a small blush curling onto his face.

“So, um, did you get the message?”

“Yeah, it was a funny joke Sakuya,” Mahiru let out a small laugh, looking away and missing Sakuya’s shocked and hurt face. “You didn’t need to go that far though.”

“But Mahiru-”

Mahiru raised his hand, stopping Sakuya. “As I said, it’s fine. It was probably Tsubaki’s idea huh? I mean it’s impossible you’d come to like me after only knowing me for a week at most.”

Sakuya only gaped at him in return to which Mahiru let out a bitter laugh.

“I’ve got to go, have fun with your...friend. See you around.”

He felt his eyes welling up with tears finally realizing why he had felt upset at seeing Sakuya with the girl.

He had been jealous of her because he had wanted Sakuya to be serious.

How silly was it for him to fall straight away?

* * *

 

“Ne, both you and Sakuya are like teenage girls,” Tsubaki called out, leaning over Mahiru whom was taking notes while on his break.

“Really? How so?” Mahiru asked, flinching at hearing Sakuya’s name.

“You misunderstand one thing and now both of you refuse to see each other –it’s been a few weeks and Sakuya’s still like a sack of potatoes,” the black haired boy sighed, “its boring!”

“The only thing I misunderstood was Sakuya’s intentions, he must have been joking around and I took it too personally,” Mahiru replied, slamming his notebook shut.

“Sakuya can be mischievous- well rarely he actually lets go- but he’s certainly not one to lie, he hates that.”

“I didn’t say he was lying –“

“Ah but MahiMahi saying it the way you did to him is basically saying his feelings are a lie. He won’t be pleased about that, so expect him to come back full force soon,” Tsubaki called out before leaving the room, presumably to go and bully Kuro out front.

“Saying his feelings are a lie? Is he trying to say...” hope filled him before he quickly shook his head. “Noo, don’t be silly.”

His attention was brought to the door when he heard a loud knock. Confused, he walked to the door and opened it, not really looking up at the person at the door.

“Mahiru.”

Snapping his head to the person, Mahiru stared wide eyed at Sakuya whom was holding a box towards him.

“Sakuya, I’m sorry-” Seeing Sakuya at the door made Mahiru’s heart flutter, he had really missed the green haired boy and wanted to immediately apologize but Sakuya held up his hand.

“No don’t, just look in the box.”

Scrunching his eyebrows, Mahiru slowly opened the flap of the box and peered inside.

Where he saw a bunch of fruit.

“What?”

Sakuya let a small smile curl onto his face. “I’m sure you’ll get it.”

There were fourteen fruits in total placed in rows, separated into four groups –one fruit, four fruit, three fruit and six fruit.

There were a variety of fruits inside though Mahiru didn’t understand what Sakuya was trying to say as the fruit were spelling anything.

However they were placed in groups for a reason.

Ita palm

Lady apple fruit  
Orange  
Valencia orange  
Eggplant  
  
Yali pear  
Orange  
Ugli Fruit  
  
Mango  
Apricot  
Honeydew Melon  
Ita Palm  
Raspberry  
Ugli Fruit  
  
It then dawned on Mahiru what the message was saying as he felt his cheeks heat up.

“Sakuya...I don’t...Is this true?”

“I hate lying,” Sakuya told him gently, “I wouldn’t lie to you. I’ve always felt this way for you Mahiru; the truth is that I’ve actually seen you before our meeting at the fruit store. At school you would always help out no matter the job and you kept striving for your best. I wanted to get close to you and Tsubaki volunteered to help but I always backed out.”

“But what about that girl at the supermarket?”

“Girl...Oh! Are you talking about my sister?” Sakuya inquired before seeing Mahiru’s shocked look. A big grin curled onto Sakuya’s face, “did you think she was my girlfriend?”

Mahiru looked away in response.

Sakuya placed the box down and reached out to Mahiru, pulling him to his chest. “I really like you, on the verge of love really, and I would never lie about that. I understand though if you’re not interested...”

Gripping Sakuya’s shoulder, Mahiru felt his cheeks warm at the confession.

“I....like you too.”

In response Sakuya embraced him, a happy smile curling onto his face.

“But can you please stop messing with the fruit products?”

“Never.”

Snorting, he looked up at Sakuya whom grinned down at him before slowly leaning down and locking his lips with Mahiru’s.

Returning the kiss, Mahiru pulled away after a moment, laughing when Sakuya tried to follow for another kiss.

“No but I’m serious, enough already. I’m getting bullied by the others.”

“Fine.”

Happy with that, Sakuya and Mahiru leaned in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: DONE! WOOHOO!
> 
> I'm sure you guys can figure out Sakuya's hidden message with the fruit lol
> 
> I had to get help from my friends for fruit puns and ideas lol so thanks to them!
> 
> *Grimm –So this is my human name for Gluttony –my headcanon for him is that his eve might be somebody who needs to be looked after because Gluttony comes off as the type that is hot head (not tsundere) but willing to help anyone in need (such as walking grannies across the road and saving kittens from trees lol). I chose Grimm cause my own idea is that he has something to do with the Grimm tale books (we’ve had Alice in wonderland –Misono and Jerkyll and Hyde). I dunno.
> 
> **Hester –Hester is my human name for Wrath. (SPOILER) Her Eve died recently so she has no name but a lot of people would like to see Tinker as her eve and I connected steampunk with Tinker (dunno why) and Hester came up for a steampunk name lol.
> 
> *** I dunno why but the idea of Licht and Mahiru standing together in silence is hilarious plus just offering a melon lol.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it :3
> 
> -Tailsdoll123


End file.
